


Red Moonlight (english ver.)

by Sanna-chwan (eleamaya)



Series: Two Moons (english ver.) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon Blood Addiction, F/M, Horror, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Sanna-chwan
Summary: "Two sharp sparks clashed behind the night—her blade, ready to pierce his heart, or his fangs, capable of tearing at her neck."Nami is a vampire slayer who was transferred to an academy where five of its schoolgirls had been reported that they disappeared mysteriously. She then suspected a student named Sanji. But, is Sanji really the vampire culprit?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219430) by [Sanna-chwan (eleamaya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Sanna-chwan). 



> This fiction was originally written in Bahasa Indonesia in 2010. It's translated into English for an entry of OPHalloween Event in Tumblr for day #3 prompt: Moon.
> 
> Theme song for chapter one is "Blood Moon" by Saint Sister.

 

 

A large chapel, built on the edge of a town that was not too crowded, belonged to the only exclusive and closed-door Catholic boarding academy in the East Blue region. The school was lined with high walls, a pointed iron on top of it, as if to lock up the occupants of the dorm. Being on the edge of the town, the outer area of the fence is bordered by the woods. And, at this night, there was a lunar eclipse causing the full moon to glow red, making people passing through the area feel haunted by the school buildings. It is said that there are indeed terrible rumors that are flown about it.

After all, there should be hymns from the chapel; a choir that accompanies a sacred service. Tonight, however, no service is scheduled at all because the school is entering the summer holiday season. There is only the dim light from the candlestick arrangement neatly aligned on the altar. The atmosphere is barren—there are only sounds of whispers, groans, and sighs from two teenagers who are lurking there.

**"Shush..."**

**"Ahhhh..."**

It certainly is not a voice that should be presented before God. Though, you could say God may bless His people to make love because it is in accordance with His gospel.

They sit on one of the loungers. The young man begins to slide his hand under the girl's mini skirt to dive into her panties, his other hand running through her hair. As they continue to twist their tongues against each other, the girl wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck, as if pulling him deeper into her arms. His body is pushed forward, urging the girl to lie down on a chair. The position coaxes him even further; his blond head begins to move up and down, mapping every inch of her body—from the waist, belly, chest, and finally touching ...

.

.

Her neck...

Uncovered and presented smoothly.

He opens his mouth, and a sharp object glints under the light.

.

.

Blood slowly drips.

.

.

 **"I wouldn't want to dirty your beautiful white uniform, Nami-san.** " The male student—Sanji—whispers.  **"Can you please get this knife out of my hand?"**

 **"Tsk, it's failed huh?"** said the girl who called Nami was clucking her tongue. **"The news is right, you're really an intelligent student, Sanji-kun."**

What happened?

Their remains the same, but there is now a knife through Sanji's hand. Sanji leans forward on one hand, looking up to face Nami. His other hand is bent behind his back, blocking Nami's attack.

 **"My**  Nami- **san is the smart one,"**  Sanji continued.  **"But, you should've known I take care of my hands more than the rest of my body."**

 **"Then don't block it,"**  Nami replies, smiling seductively as if nothing happened—confident despite her first failure.

 **"I'm happy to die in your hands, Nami-san,"**  Sanji says, keeping a gentle smile as if the wound does not hurt at all. " **But I cannot die now."**

 **"I thought you'd cooperate, Sanji** -kun **. You said you'd do anything for me, right?"**

 **"Yeah, I'd do anything for you, my dear Nami-san,"**  he says softly.  **"But not to help the organization you work for."**

At that, Nami swings her leg at him, but Sanji swiftly jumps towards the side of the chair. There is no point in maintaining the ruse; they have already known who each other is. Nami stands on a chair, holds up the knife she was carrying, and—with a quick jerk—releases a long chain from the handle.

 **"What a practical weapon. I'm shocked a lovely woman like you would hide such a terrible thing behind her body,"**  Sanji praises.

Now it is clear that there is a pair of long fangs behind his lips, indicating that he is ...

.

.

...not human.

.

.

 **"Stop your ridiculous acts, Sanji-** kun **,"**  Nami snarls, no longer interested in teasing him.  **"This blade is made by silver and you won't get away from me."**

 **"Ah, you're right. My blood will keep flowing, so wherever I go, these droplets will surely guide you,"**  Sanji looks down at the palm of his hand, realizing that his ability to heal himself quickly would not work if he was hurt by silver. His expression changes.  **" _Mellorine_ , just thinking about this hunt makes my heart race."**

 **"Idiot!"**  Nami exclaimed and sweatdrop with a face of shark teeth responding to Sanji's heart eye.  **"It's just that we're together, Sanji-** kun **, I never meant to love you and I know that your love for me is also fake, the vampires cannot love humans, you eat them, you cheat on and kill them, right?"**

Sanji furrows his eyebrows and sharpens his eyes at Nami, his expression then turns serious.

Is it right that he's a vicious vampire who, with his handsome looks, has lured and quietly preyed on some of their schoolgirls?


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this flashback chapter is "Decode" by Paramore. But you guys know this love story is better than Twilight hehe.

**"My name is Nami, nice to meet you."**  

The eyes of the entire class XI students widened staring at the new student standing before them. The student was cute but immediately all felt so wrong after receiving death glare from her for a moment. 

Yeah, there's no time for fun, Nami thought. Especially if you had to infiltrate into a remote school like this, there will be no casual walk after school to freshen up after overfullness studying. And, indeed, she was not interested in making friends with them any further. Just for a moment, just finding the vampire that had been so horrendous as the report said about the schoolgirl's disappearing mysteriously, defeating him, then Nami would go again as mission complete. Her 'flight-hours' are high enough to just be friendly and deceive her classmates. After all, Nami herself was convinced she only looked like an ordinary girl without realizing that her energetic figure was the most radiant of any student-at least, to attract vampires who like to prey on the opposite sex. Actually, she was not too confident with her combat skill when it's compared to other slayers. But, it's just usual anxiety that often hit her at the beginning of the mission. After all, there are certain intelligence criteria for being a slayer to be able to outsmart the vampire's intelligence and Nami scores high for it. Once she closed to the quarry, it seemed all the work becomes very easy to complete. No more pleasantries. 

And her attention was drawn to a pale-skinned student, whose eyeballs quite clear, whose eyes are wistful, and having a shiny blond hair in the class. Nami has memorized the charm of the vampires. They look different, tend to be handsome and beautiful and smarter than most humans, making them always appear to be surrounded by the opposite sex who's captivated without realizing that they are easy prey. It was said, when sucking the blood of the opposite sex, it's the same pleasure as when having sex. In the same way, the victim feels the same way without knowing that their blood will be sucked to dryness. 

 **"Greetings, mademoiselle, my name is Sanji,"** the guy said.  **"May I call you Nami-san?"**  

Nami did not want to launch aggressive attacks like any other schoolgirls, she wanted to make herself different so that her prey is more interested in her and to target her than any other girls. Nevertheless, she often asked her classmate questions about Sanji to show that she was secretly interested in him. 

 **"Oh, Sanji? He's a nice guy who likes to give me his lunch,"**  Luffy replied.  **"He's also a good cook but he rarely eats, is that such full by only eating apples?"**  

 **"Sanji? Huh, he's just a narcissistic guy who seldom gets along with other guys,"**  Usopp replied.  **"Like to call us idiot, ugly, greedy. Then he said he's handsome, charming, pretentious guy. Ehhh, he's indeed clever."**

 _Hmm_ , Nami thought surer. _Looks like those traits are quite close to vampires._  

As a result, throughout all day activities, Nami also observed him carefully and found the appropriate features of the student named Sanji. During sport and exercise lesson, for example, Nami saw there are two people who have the highest score in the lesson, namely Luffy and Sanji. Luffy was very prominent in his physical endurance or stamina, if the other were tired, then Luffy stayed fit and spirited even though his whole body is sweating. Vampires are not like that. On the contrary, Sanji stood out in his speed and reflexive power, his body was very flexible, he ran like he's flying. He never looked tired but surprisingly he always refused to be played in extra rounds, unlike Luffy. He also ever hardly sweats as if his body was really as icy as his skin color. Yes, vampires today are not burned straightly when sunrise comes although originally, they still cannot stand the hot sunrays at noon precisely because it would make their skin blister and smoky, like dry ice that evaporates. Just standing in 15-30 minutes and they would be burned down completely into ashes. They also could hide their aura in the presence of slayer if they were not in a state of hunger and alertness that need to take out the cover of their fangs which are longer than humans. And, of course, it wasn't easy for Nami to unmask Sanji's real identity. 

And they end up staring at each other. The intensity is more frequent. Initially, Nami always looked away because she did not want to be seen watching him constantly. Sanji chuckled because Nami's attitude made her look like shyly attracted at him. And, finally Sanji approached her, asking for small talk. Nami thought he is a cold guy in accordance with his vampire predicate, forgetting that all along she had seen him so warmly mingling with the girls. Nami then returned his feeling, allowing Sanji enter her territory. 

Closer. 

More intimate. 

Time went and they had been in a relationship for four months. No incident of schoolgirls disappeared again for unknown reason. Nami didn't intend to investigate where the vampire was hiding the victim's body because it might be the place where vampire's strength is the most powerful so she could be trapped. After all, Nami's priority was not to save the victim-it was too late-but to kill the vampire as soon as possible. 

 **"Holiday starts tomorrow, are you going home?"** Sanji asked one day. 

 **"Emm, no, I have no family,"**  Nami said lying.  **"You?"**  

 **"Same,"**  he replied.  **"Mellorine, so we can spend a holiday together."**  

Nami believed Sanji was also lying. And that's when Nami feel the holiday was the perfect opportunity to end this charade. Then, she could disappear without a trace from the school when other students return the next semester...


	3. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is "Vampire Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance, "Shadow" by FTISLAND, and "Awakening" by Garasi.

Back to actual time...

 **"You think I did it?"**  Sanji asks.

 **"Who else?"**  Nami argues.

**"And you think I approached you for a prey?"**

**"For else?"**

Sanji sighs. He softens his gaze.  **"I'm really in love with you, Nami-san. You may not believe it, but I want to protect you from ... WATCH OUT!"**

.

SYUTTTTTTT ...

.

Sanji pulls Nami's arm just as a shadow darted fast over them, making it fail to grab Nami who was in a higher position as she stood on the chair before.

 **"He's coming,"**  Sanji whispers.

The dreadful speed and the pungent cold as it passes-there's no doubt-, Nami recognizes it as...  **"Any other vampires?"**

The mysterious figure stands in the middle of the red carpet track rolled out to the altar. Then he turns. His silver hair hangs long. And the fangs in his mouth are much bigger and longer than Sanji's, making his upper jaw onward as if it resembles the muzzle of a beast. Lion.

 **"You are... Absalom-sensei?"**  Nami exclaims in surprised.

The vampire called Absalom chuckles.  **"I thought you were going to steal the start so I didn't move, and I could see that your aggressiveness was different from the other schoolgirls you approached before** ," he tells Sanji.  **"But I should have believed that a weak vampire like you who still insist to refuse to suck fresh blood directly from human's neck will not be able to eat her."**

 **"W-What?"**  This time Nami's surprise is bigger than before.  _So, Sanji is honest to me? But I've never heard an explanation from my organization that there's such a vampire type as him,_  she thought.

 **"Now, hand me my 7th bride,"**  Absalom continues, extending his hand.

 **"So you admit that the six previous victims are your deed?"**  Nami asks.

 **"The bride?"**  Sanji keeps protective over her. He steps forward a little while still stretching one of his hands to cover her.  **"Don't make me laugh with that, shitty lion."**

**"Whatever I want to call it. Before I sucked their life, I dressed them all in the wedding dress first, their body was so sexy, and you know that virgin's blood is so tasty."**

_Ouch,_  Nami thought.  _This teacher must also be very nasty for removing the student uniform and replacing it with a wedding dress_.

 **"Nami-san is not your bride!"**  Sanji snaps.

 **"GARURURURU ..."**  Absalom laughs in a strange accent.  **"You won't be able to defeat me, a vampire who never takes care of his blood nutrition like you are so weak compared to me."**

 **"What does it mean?"**  Nami asks worriedly.

 **"He's right,"**  Sanji replies **. "The greatest vampire nutrients still come from the fresh blood of living humans, not from hospital blood bags or animal blood even if they can be substituted for food. You can make such analogy, what if human only eat carbohydrate without proteins; the nutrients aren't complete."**

Nami could see Sanji's sweat passing his cheek for the first time.

 **"Leave her to me,"**  Absalom continues.

 **"She's mine,"**  Sanji challenged not being ordered by another vampire.

 **"I'm not stupid,"**  Absalom said.  **"If you don't want to make that girl a donor or a prey, the vampire law allows you to hand it to me, I have never bothered you since I'm still law-abiding that you're targeting her first, and you've also let me suck them all this time, right?"**

Nami listens intently. She knows quite well about vampire law she learned in the organization. The law roughly says that fellow vampires should not compete for prey. They also should not interfere with other vampire's dining events. If one vampire has targeted a certain human as prey, others are prohibited to seize it. Seeing how Sanji loves the human girls, that he even doesn't want to suck their blood and has been choosing another source of nutrients, Nami thought it must be hard for him to let Absalom's abominations. Each vampire already has its own game target. And Nami realizes that she's targeted by two vampires. Or, at least, Sanji didn't mean to do as badly as Absalom wanted to with her.

 **"Bite her,"**  Absalom commands.  **"Prove me that I won't have her."**

 _I'm not an item_ , Nami exclaims in her thought.  _What the hell are they doing?_

Sanji doesn't budge. He would have done to bite for the first time if Nami were just ordinary civilians. Unfortunately, she's a member of the Vampire Exterminator organization. Actually, just one bite won't make a human turns into a vampire. A human once become a vampire if they're injected with vampire blood in large quantities to replace their sucked blood. Being a donor is like you donate your blood to fellow human and the blood will be produced again in your body. What makes it different is vampire sucking it out without syringe but with their fangs, and the technique is similar to how they kill their prey: biting the human's artery on the neck. Donor means vampires don't suck the person 'til being an empty body. But vampire saliva is kind of toxic. When you're bitten, it goes into the blood circulation like drugs, makes you addicted to asking again at another night and dope up. So, being a donor means you're willing to share half your life with and tied to vampires forever. And it will make it difficult for humans to return. A donor is treated like a livestock or pet, few treat them like a life partner causing the sensation in the sucking process turns to another passion like an intercourse. That means, human only have two choices in vampire's eyes, being a donor or died by being sucked out. And once he bites Nami, the organization won't accept her anymore and will accuse her as part of the vampires even though she is still human.

_But you've taken the consequences, haven't you, Sanji? You already know that the person you love will never be with you, right?_

_Shit, I can't do that_ , he thinks to end the struggle. Although biting her could save Nami from Absalom's desire, making her labeled a traitor is not a good idea, either. He has decided that after all these misconceptions are over between him and her, he would free her even though he's well aware that once a vampire fell in love, his heart would only be loyal to one person forever.

 **"Come on, bite her!"**  Absalom repeats.  **"If you don't..."**

 **"If I don't?"**  Sanji asks for spinning out time as he motions to Nami to run.

 **"We can fight him together, Sanji-kun,"**  Nami whispers.

 **"No need,"**  Sanji interrupts her sentence.

.

.

WUSSSSHHHHHHH ...

 **"GO!"**  Sanji shouts to Nami at the same time as sounds cutting the wind.

.

.

Absalom has moved forward quickly as Sanji also blocks him a few steps forward away from Nami. They bumped into each other and Sanji kicks him until they hit few chairs. Then there was the wreckage, the chairs were thrown to and fro due to the brunt of Absalom whenever he wants to rip the flesh of his opponent or they're broken from Sanji's kick whenever he wants to crush his enemy's bones. Meanwhile, Nami's eyes try to capture the wreckage.  _Their movement is too fast, I can not attack that pervert_ , she thought. Vampire and vampire, if she did a wrong move, the sensor technology in her blade's eyes could cut Sanji instead of Absalom when it's shot.

 **"NAMI-SAN, RUN!"**  Sanji orders once again, seeing she's still in here.

Hearing that, Absalom changes his target. He breaks free from Sanji by jumping over the blond's head. Sanji, with a flexing turned, tried not to lose quickly to reach Absalom before the lion face ever touched Nami. And...

.

.

SPLASH!

Nami's eyes widened.

Again, the thick red liquid was spilled. This time, it seems literal because the floors are inundated to form a fairly large sphere.

 **"San ... Sanji-kun,"**  she moans.

.

.

Absalom faces Sanji as his reaction was a little late and he already found out that his unboned epigastrium was pierced by Absalom's fist. Seconds ago, Absalom used a trick and Sanji didn't anticipate it. He concentrated all the power on the fist given by the momentum of repulsion while turning into Sanji plus Sanji was being driven by his own force as he was on his own straightway. Everything happened in fast-paced.

 **"BUAGH!"**  he cried out blood. He then collapses after Absalom withdrew his hand, bringing out something from it.

.

His stomach is scattered.

.

 **"SANJI-KUN!"**  Nami shouts, frightened in shock.

 **"There's no time to worry about anyone else,"**  Absalom said, now moving behind Nami. She didn't even have time to be surprised as Absalom holds her in a locked motion.

 **"DAMN IT!"**  Nami rages.

She also tries to provide resistance but in vain. In fact, her dagger was thrown away by Absalom.  _Why so_ , she thought. Where was the confidence she feels that she could kill Sanji-a vampire? Is it because of shock because she targeted a wrong culprit? Was it because she herself saw that even another vampire could be beaten down so easily by a stronger vampire that she isn't prepared to accept it so soon?

 **"You will be my bride, my dear,"**  Absalom began to lick Nami's neck.

 **"LIKE I WANT IT!"**  She exclaims disgustedly.

 **"Listen, you bastard!"**  Sanji snarls despite falling.  **"If you spilled out Nami-san's blood just a single drop, I would turn into a demon."**

**"Garurururururu ...! Demon or** **_diable_ ** **, that's just a myth among our race, especially weak vampires like you cannot possibly evolve until that stage."**

**"You shitty teacher, you don't read much, like I would ever share the secrets to you,"**  Sanji replies sarcastically.

 **"Hmph, I don't have time to listen to the nonsense dying kid,"**  Absalom continues. He also smothers Nami's mouth in order not to answer unnecessarily to Sanji. He turns and intends to disappear slowly.  **"Farewell."**

 **"SANJI-KUN!"** Nami cried out as she's carried away.

 **"Don-"**  Sanji doesn't finish the sentence. The pain he felt as a vampire was not much hurting like human beings but he begins to lose consciousness because his blood was drained out.  _Unallowed... unallowed_ , he thought.

_Don't let Nami-san be brought ..._

_Don't let Nami-san belong to another vampire ..._

_Don't let Nami-san be slaughtered ..._

_Nami-san is my love. My bride later. Mine..._

**"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**  Sanji shouts in his helplessness.

Absalom hasn't stepped out of the chapel yet when he sees a shadow in front of him formed by a candle enlarged behind. He has a glimpse of the shape of the shadow that it was like a wing-spreading wide. In order to get rid of all the troubling thoughts, he immediately breaks through the door and jumps out of the school fence, carrying Nami.

...leaving Sanji in all of his painfulness.


	4. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to many songs for this chapters. " by Garasi, "The Last Dance" by Within Temptation, "Bela Lucosi's Dead" by CHVRCHES, "Blood Red Moon" by The XX, etc.

Taking a leap from tree to tree, Nami continues to look down. Though dark, she knows the distance is high enough from the ground. Apparently, she doesn't want to take the initiative to break away and be landed there. She also could feel Absalom's running speed while carrying her. She estimated it's been about five minutes he crossed the forest.  _How far_ , she thought. But that's not what she's worried about right now, suddenly her head is full of questions because she also saw the mysterious shadow in the church before she was taken out.

_What was that shadow actually?_

**"GYAAAAAAA!"**  Nami suddenly screams as she wasn't ready yet to fall down. Reflect, she spontaneously protects her head to hit the ground hard. Fortunately, she passes through the twigs so that the fall slightly slowed down. Many leaves are also spread on the ground and it becomes her kind of pillow.

.

.

Something bumped them from behind.

.

.

 **"Ugh."**  Her chest hurt from hitting the ground but she could feel no serious internal injuries. The crack is precisely from one of her arms. Having felt enough to control her pain, Nami then looks up to see what happens.

.

.

Srrrrrttttt ...

There is a sound heard of dragged objects.

.

.

Then there is a sound of Absalom's roar with the sound of a broken bone like a rip of paper as if it were separate and uprooted from the body. And the sound is not just heard once.  _Was it..._ , Nami tries to guess,  _one leg, one arm?_

Nami tries to see it more clearly, then sits behind a tree. There's a strange winged and horned creature that is crushing somebody-most likely Absalom. A third of the creature's hand was immersed in Absalom's chest as if squeezing something inside. Then he takes something out and it looks like a round object.

.

.

POPS!

Absalom's body suddenly shrinks like a mummy and vanishes into the gray-ash from the vampire's body.

.

.

CRUNCH CRUNCH...

Next came the sound of the creature was eating something. That round object.

.

.

It was a heart.

.

.

Nami's eyes barely flicker at the horror scene. She knew very well that vampires did not kill their victim into that brutal stage. Vampires do not eat human flesh, just sucking out the blood. So what monster she saw? It even eats vampire.

_Diable..._

Nami remembers that word was mentioned by Absalom.

Is that the creature in question? But that's just a myth, right?

.

.

_"Nami-san, this time you have to run..."_

_._

_._

HAH!

Being conscious from a reverie, Sanji has been in front of her while hissing so close.

As close to their breath.

Nami feels like she was dreaming for a moment because it seems she's hearing Sanji's voice guiding her. In fact, what already in front of her is not Sanji's figure who is usually gentle and friendly to her. Aside from a pair of large horns and wings that she has seen before from afar, Nami clearly sees Sanji's red iris glowing in the dark-it's dark blue previously. The veins of his neck are seen sticking up to the cheek area. His whole black uniform is wet and warm by blood, his own blood and the blood of his victims, emitting a rancid odor that pierced Nami's nose. Nevertheless, he can still smile at her.

.

.

A very different smile.

By showing his sharp fangs which aren't just a pair in the upper jaw, but two sides; up and bottom. All teeth are fangs now.

.

.

And, he seems very hungry. Yeah, hungry... That the heart he just ate before was a very small portion to satisfy his stomach. He's just awakened.

Nami's tears then were dripping. Not because she was afraid. She had been trained hard for it and she was well aware that she's living a profession with full of the risk of death. That's her heart which is crying, she remembers...

* * *

-mini flashback-

**_"Nami-san, you know? It's only you who I'd never wanna hurt,"_ ** _Sanji said one day as the two of them were making out._

**_"Oh shut up,"_ ** _Nami replied in flirty tone. Of course it's rag, she thought at that moment. You will eat me in the end, right?_

* * *

...she's crying for the irony.

She didn't believe him. She had doubted himself. She didn't follow his orders to run. SHE WANTED TO KILL HIM! But, Sanji proved it all that she's wrong. And now it's too late. She made him hurt. She made him dying. And even if he turned into a berserk form, it's all for her sake to be saved! Indirectly, she is the one who evokes the cursed genes of vampires!

Nami stretches out her hand while she's still able to, touching Sanji's cheek even though she did not expect anything.

 **"Sanji-** kun **... I'm sorry ..,"**  she whispers, this time with sincerity and all of her feelings.

It was all she could say for the first and the last time before she finally saw the moon getting brighter reddened in her eyes as blood splashed out.

**Red Moonlight: THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bright Fullmoon Teaser:
> 
> "Are you sure, Robin? You said he can not remember anything or anyone else but why is he still carrying the skull?" Zoro asks, looking at the demon. Tsk, so his feelings are still there subconsciously, huh, he thought. "You look so damn pathetic. Be ready, I'll set you free from pain, heh leech."
> 
> And, the full moon also transforms his form into a monster. Yes, he is the Devil Slasher, Oni Giri.


End file.
